Recycling programs such as curbside recycling for paper, plastic, and glass have been available in North America for many years. Most cities have these mixed recyclable products picked up and sent to a recycling depot where the recyclable products are sorted into categories by type (for example, into aluminum, tin, glass, and plastic categories).
On average, post-consumer plastic waste comprises approximately 20% by volume of all municipal waste. Recyclable plastics are usually sorted into 2 categories: clear recyclable plastics and mixed colour recyclable plastics. Clear recyclable plastics are usually sold for 15–20 times more per pound than mixed colour recyclable plastics because there is less demand for plastic materials manufactured from mixed colour recyclable plastics. A reason for this lower demand is that the colouration of plastic materials made from mixed colour recyclable plastics is inconsistent and not aesthetically pleasing to consumers. Such materials often are painted or require expensive colouring agents or other additives during the manufacturing process to mask the inconsistent colouration. Although there are manufacturers who use colouring agents when making plastic materials from mixed colour recyclable plastics, most manufacturers have not been able to continually produce plastic materials of consistent colour, in any colour. As a result, manufacturers of plastic materials are less likely to use mixed colour recyclable plastics, even though they are less costly than clear recyclable plastics.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of making plastic materials, using the less expensive mixed colour recyclable plastics, to achieve continual production of plastic materials of consistent colour and quality.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of making plastic materials of any selected colour from mixed colour recyclable plastics.